


Non-Magic AU

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Non-Magic AU

Severus had been to this used bookstore hundreds of times over the years. He was always adding to his collection whether scientific texts or classic literature, he found he could always squeeze one more book onto his shelf.

His study was already wall to wall bookshelves and he even had a small bookcase in his kitchen for cookbooks. He'd taken to sleeping on the sofa as it left more space in his bedroom.

Besides, there was no one to share his bed with so he really didn't need that much room.

Today was different. 

The lighting was brighter, though not excessively. It was a little cleaner, not quite as dusty. The scent of old books still hung in the air but the underlying hint of mildew was gone. 

"Good afternoon!" The messy-haired man behind the counter said cheerfully, as if Severus was the very man he'd been waiting all day to see. "I hope you like what I've done with the place."

Severus had liked the shop before but now he had to admit it might be...love. 

He cleared his throat. "Are you the new proprietor?" 

"I am." The man came around and reached out a hand. "Harry Potter, at your service."

A spark of something shot up Severus's arm the moment Potter's hand touched his own, the grip sure and strong. 

"Professor Severus Snape." Severus inclined his head slightly. 

"It's a pleasure. I have to admit that the previous owner mentioned a regular customer who I should be sure to get to know." Potter smiled softly. "From his description, I knew it was you."

Severus bristled. "Warned you about me? The very difficult and demanding professor." 

"Oh, no." Potter's eyes were wide. "He said you were particular, to be sure, but felt we had much in common. I hope I am able to keep your custom, Professor."

"Humph." Severus didn't much care for being talked about. "Show me what you've done with the Classics."

"My pleasure," Potter said. He held Severus's gaze, then bit the corner of his lip and turned away. "Follow me."

Severus stood for a moment torn. He felt, undeniably, that were he to follow, things would change. His entire life would change. He could turn and leave and never darken Potter's door again. 

But there was something about Potter that made what little goodness was left in his blackened heart want to spring free.

"I hope you haven't sold that original Dickens," he said gruffly then made his way to where Potter waited, eyes bright as he pulled _A Christmas Carol_ from the shelf.


End file.
